Colorful Uniform
by Devildelivery
Summary: Just before they arrived to their separated path, a memory was needed.


Red: well…what to say…just needed to get this plot out off my head. Seemingly random, but…well, that's it! It's done. I tried to base this story on the cannon as much as possible. See any mistake? OOC ness? You may not be imaging it, dear. *sheepish grin* it's because I made it from my liking and wanting the story to turn out like this. And of course, my beloved Taichi must stand out most. HA HA HA!!! *evil laugh here* Besides, if Toei can put yaoi hints in their anime, so can I!

Koromon: Red doesn't have any claim in Digimon. Hey! I got a role in this story! As Agumon…

**Colorful Uniform** by **Redvind**

It was almost the end of the last term. It was time after many schools' entrance examination--universities, high schools, junior high schools, primary schools, or even kindergartens, were finally over and many students already knew which way to take for their future after graduation.

Typically as it was, many Japanese schools, government ones or private ones, required their students to wear uniform. And yes, uniform was an important method. Not only the uniform spoke the name of the school, it also indentified the rank, carried with the name, the school was. Not to mention the more beautiful the uniform was, the more it attracted students to apply for the school, it seemed. So the point was, yeah, uniform was important. Once they know their future school, the new students had to buy their new uniform. Or...

"You really mean it, sampai!?"

"Of course. It's not like I need them anymore."

"Really? Really? Really?" Daisuke didn't seem to be able to keep quite. He was so excited beyond belief that he kept repeating words to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Taichi smiled at his kouhai's excitement. He patted his head to calm him down a little. "Why don't you try them on? To see if they fit."

Daisuke nodded and, taking the plastic bag with him, almost ran to Taichi's bedroom to change his clothes. It didn't take long before he came to the living room again. This time he wore the gray slacks, long sleeve white shirt and a green blazer—Taichi's Odaiba old uniform.

"Hey, you look great in them, Daishuke." Chibimon, Veemon-in-training form, leaping from the sofa at the sight of his partner, praised.

"He he he." The younger boy smiled sheepishly at the compliment. He looked a bit shy and almost proud.

"Hmm, a little too big, and the sleeves and the pants are a little too long. Anyway, it shouldn't be a problem. Once you get bigger, they will fit perfectly." Taichi observed, giving a comment every now and then. "The only thing I can't give is my shoes. I think you have to buy ones your own size. Alright?"

"Sure! I mean, this is more than enough already! I almost can't believe it! Can I really keep them?" he asked, to reassure, eyes shining bright.

Taichi chuckled. "If you don't mind they're used, of course."

"Nope! I don't mind one bit. Thank you very much, Taichi sampai!"

"Thank you very much, Ta~i~chi san." Chibimon bowed his little head, copying his chosen. Chuckling, the older boy patted him lightly.

Daisuke took a look around himself, seeming pleased. He never stopped smiling.

In the middle of observation, Hikari opened the door and, upon hearing loud noises, walked right to the living room, Takeru, Ken, Miyako and Iori and their partners in tow. They were carrying drinks and snacks. These were for the studying-for-final-exam tonight.

"Wow, Daisuke-kun, you look cool." Takeru was the first who commented.

Patamon agreed. "Yeah."

"You look like a junior high student already." Ken said.

"Ha ha ha, you think so?" Daisuke grinned. He sounded rather funny.

"Are they onii chan's?" Hikari asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Taichi sampai promises to give them to me when the final exam is over."

Amused at his acting, Hikari smiled. "You look good in them." Tailmon nodded beside her.

"They are a little big for you, though." Iori noticed.

"You step over the hem of the pants." Upamon, Armadillomon-in-training form, pointed out.

"Hey, I'll grow up."

"I almost had to wear my sisters' uniforms. The reason I got to buy mine was because Chizuru-nee still needed hers when I started junior high. And they were Momoe-nee's old ones." Miyako stated, shaking her head. "Sometimes being the younger child means you have to wear your older sibling's clothes."

"This one Miyako san wears today is also from Chizuru san, ne?" Poromon, Hawkmon-in-training form, said.

"I sure as hell will never wear Jun's old clothes." Daisuke made a face before his grin returned, turning around to look at the uniform he's wearing to emphasize his words. "But I don't care if these are old. I'll treasure them."

"It will be weird to see Daishuke in Jun's outfit. You will look funny." Chibimon giggled. The though of it made everyone laugh.

"You'd better take care of them well, Daisuke. I only have three sets to give." Taichi warned teasingly.

"Hai, sampai!"

"What about you guys?" the older brunet turned to ask the others, Hikari and Takeru especially. "You already got yours? You all will go to Odaiba junior high, right?"

"Hmm…" Takeru seemed to be in thought. "I still haven't bought mine. Maybe I will ask nii san if I can have his…I should be able to fit them."

"Mom says she will buy the new ones for me." Hikari said, then asked. "But…do you think I should ask Sora san if I can have hers?"

Taichi shrugged. "You can try. I think she wouldn't mind."

"Ehh? Why in a sudden with this fashion of old clothes? No offend, though." Miyako wondered. She, having to inherit her sisters' old ones many times, didn't see the point of not wanting something new.

"Well…they are still in good shape, aren't they?" Takeru stated.

"And it will save up a lot of money." Iori added. Reasonable as always.

"What about you, Ken?" Taichi directed his question to another junior high-to-be who replied politely.

"My school has this pass-through system, so I'll continue junior high there. The uniform is quite different, though."

Leafmon, Wormmon-in-training form, smiled at his partner. "Ken chan already bought his new ones. He looks good in them, too."

"And he doesn't have to study for entrance exam!" Daisuke whined. "So unfair!"

"Eh? But I already had it when I applied for primary class, Daisuke."

"Admit it, Daisuke kun. Ken had taken his way longer than us."

The little leader grunted. He didn't like to take defeat.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Miyako exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Why don't we have a uniform party in the digital world?"

"A uniform…party?" everyone was staring at her, puzzled.

"Yes! After final exam let's go to digital world together. We will have a picnic there and everyone has to wear their new uniform. It's a uniform party!"

"Hey, that sounds fun!"

So everyone agreed with Miyako's idea. They would meet up in the digital world around two weeks later. The final exam wasn't over yet, but it would be a good break. And presumably the older chosen children had bought new uniform. Taichi took the duty to inform Yamato, Sora and Koushirou, having to meet them at school after all. Iori would tell Jyou and Miyako would invite Mimi from America. It's going to be a fun reunion.

As arranged, everyone arrived at Izumi resident, with the exception of Mimi who would meet them in digital world, to go together. They thought of finding a place to change their clothes once they got there. Takeru and Miyako were the last ones yet to come.

"Sorry we are late." At last, they finally stepped through the door of Koushirou's bedroom. Their partners flied before them. They were greeted with 'hello' and 'it's been a while' from here and there.

"I think we need more snacks." Miyako explained, holding the bag full of candies up.

"Alright. Since everyone is here, let's go!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Ooh!"

At the sound of children, Izumi Yoshie, Koushirou's mother, came in, a large bento in hands.

"Ah, so you're going. Here. Take this with you, too." She handed the bento to her son. "Do you forget anything?"

"We don't. Thank you very much, okaa san."

She gave him a smile. "Have fun."

The children chorused. "We will!"

Miyako stepped front and held up her digivice. It's her proclaimed duty. "Digital gate, open. Chosen children, let's go!"

The light blinded the room for a few seconds, then absorbed the chosen children into the monitor. They landed on a clear, greenish field with colorful flowers and strange looking cushions everywhere. It's a nice place for picnic...to say at least.

Of course, they were suddenly greeted with 'Taichi!' 'Yamato!' 'Koushirou han!' 'Jyou!' and 'Sora!'. Their partners ran up to their own ones, giving them a hug or two.

"Hey! Everybody!"

"Ah, it's Mimi san and Palmon!"

They greeted happily. The girls would have chatted for a long while if Jyou didn't remind them why they visited digital world today. So while Iori, who still didn't have to wear uniform, and the digimons set up the place, their human partners separated to find save places to change. They agreed whoever finished changing first would wait and no one could eat until everyone was out.

"Umm…"

"Got a problem, Daisuke kun?"

"I don't remember how to tie."

"Oh, right. There is a necktie to go with this uniform." Looking through his bag, Takeru fetched for it. He put it around his neck and slowly showed his friend how to knot the two ends together. "I almost forgot. It seems that nii san and Taichi san always neglect to wear it. Maybe that's why it looks pretty normal without it, I think."

"Yeah…but I do understand why they don't…" struggling with both ends, Daisuke huffed and turned his hand here and there to make it right. ", want to wear this…I mean…it's not that necessary...and kind of…annoying… Got it! Finally!"

"You're good." Takeru clapped his hands to congratulate his friend, making Daisuke mad for being treated like a kid. "Well, come on. Let's go. I want to see how the others look like."

The first thing they noticed was Jyou and Koushirou already finished changing and were having a chat with Iori. Probably about school.

Koushirou, still having a year to go in junior high, was in his green jacket, white shirt, gray slacks and a blue necktie, pretty much the same as their, while Jyou, having already started a year in high school, wore his dark blue jacket with his school's yellow trademark on the chest pocket over white shirt and navy blue pants that they had seen.

"Hey, you two! You look great." Patamon flied to his friend and landed softly in his hands.

"Thanks."

"Takeru kun, how is it?" Koushirou asked, knowing that the uniform was Yamato's.

Takeru expanded his hand. The sleeves fit perfectly on his wrists. "They fit."

"At this rate, maybe you'll have to buy new ones in one or two years." Jyou stated, adjusting his glasses. "Teenagers your age tend to grow really fast."

"You talk like an old man, Jyou." Gomamon teased. "Oh, wait! I see a wrinkle here!"

They all laughed while Jyou tried, unsuccessfully, to stop his partner.

"Ken chan, come on, come on. This way."

"Slow down, Wormmon."

Following his digimon, Ken finally rejoined the group. He wore a shy look as every eyes focused on him. In stead of the gray Gakuran he used to wear, Ken was now in a red blazer with black strips on the hems, white shirt with a maroon ribbon bowing around his neck, and gray pants. He looked a bit older than usual.

"Wow, Ken, you look nice in it."

Blushing a little, he meekly replied. "Thank you."

"Absolutely handsome!"

The cheer cried out of nowhere. The boys turned to look at each other to find out who gave an unmanly voice and compliment.

A bunch of giggle got their attention and they turned to the direction it came from. They saw Miyako doing all squealing, making Ken blush, but somehow pleased. The other girls, Hikari, Mimi and Sora were standing nearby, giggling at something only girls knew.

Miyako and Hikari, as well as, surprisingly, Mimi changed into the Odaiba junior high school's green fuku uniform—Hikari's a little big on her body. Sora, the only one in the girl group starting high school, got in a blue dress-like fuku—the hem of the shirt reaching her thigh, a scotchish blue little necktie with a golden pin telling her year class, and a scotchish-blue skirt above her knees.

"Mimi san," Koushirou spoke up, wondering. "Where did you get that uniform?"

Happily, Mimi answered. "I borrow one from Sora san. I want to join the party. What? Doesn't it look good on me?"

That made the red head boy blush madly. He said in a small vice. "..ah…yes, it does…"

"Really? Really?"

"It looks good on you, too, Hikari chan!"

The said girl smiled. "Thank you, Daisuke kun."

"He he he…"

"It's a little bit big, though." Hawkmon noticed.

"Oh, it's fine." Sora walked over to the younger girl. "She just needs to needle a bit and it will fit perfectly."

"The new uniform suits you, Sora."

"Thank you, Piyomon."

"Hey, hey. Can we eat now? I'm hungry." To prove his point, Veemon's stomach rumbled almost pitifully.

Worriedly, Gabumon objected. "But Yamato and Taichi haven't come, yet."

"Yeah. And we promise to wait." Agumon moaned. His stomach also growled. "I wish they hurry up."

In the corner of her eyes, Tailmon noticed two figures coming their way.

"Oh, here they come."

Everyone turned, and could only stop and stare.

Yamato was all black, in Gakuran-style jacket with a golden pin that declared his year class over its collar shining in the sunlight, and black trousers. The clothes seemed to bring out his hair color ever more. In contrast, Taichi was in a white blazer with golden strips around the hem, a yellow t-shirt inside with a red necktie loosely hung around his neck, and white slacks. The outfit blended his brown hair and tan skin a shade softer.

The way they walked. The way they posed naturally. They looked like high-class models from an expensive magazine. Super cool in Daisuke's words, that is.

No one argued. They just couldn't.

Those two seemed to be in the middle of a serious conversation…sort of; Yamato crossing his arms and frowning, Taichi putting his arms behind his head and smiling. When they approached the group, they stopped. And no one spoke.

"So…umm…how do we look?"

Taichi started when no words voiced. They all were so deep impressed and stunned, until Daisuke exclaimed excitedly.

"Super cool! You two look supper cool, sampai!"

"Ha ha. Thanks, Daisuke."

"No. I mean it, Taichi sampai. Right, guys?" he turned to them for support, only to find that they were looking at the two with somewhat confused and disbelieved.

"What?" the boy asked, demanding.

Almost awaken, Iori pointed out. "Taichi san, Yamato san…your uniforms are…different."

"So?"

Armadillomon couldn't keep it to himself anymore. He questioned for everyone. "You aren't going to the same school?"

It was then that Daisuke realized what he had overlooked since the start. Sure, they both looked attractive with the clothes that suited them each. Which meant they were in completely different style. Different clothes. Different uniform. Different school…

The boy didn't recover from his shock when Taichi replied easily. "Well…no, we aren't."

"Why?"

"Why should we?" Taichi shrugged carelessly. "Hey, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

One by one they snapped off their shock and joined the leader on the cushions. Everything was going well for a while; they ate, they talked, teased, laughed…except that Yamato hadn't said a word yet. When he finally did, it was "excuse me" and headed to the toilet. He didn't even let his trustful digimon, ready to follow, accompany him. Meaning he was in a bad mood, but nothing to worried too much.

Taichi didn't even look up and continued to eat his favorite triangle rice ball. Agumon, innocently wondering, and Gabumon, genuinely concerned, glanced back and forth between their human partners.

"Did you two have a fight?" Agumon asked.

Taichi blinked. "No."

"…is he mad at you or something, Taichi?" added Gabumon.

He shrugged. "Sort of. But don't worry. It's nothing. He'll get over it."

"You sure, Taichi? He seems angrier than he usually is." Jyou reasoned, adjusting his glasses.

"And I think it would be better if he just blows up already." Gomamon joined in.

The group mumbled in somewhat agreement. Sora quietly excused herself to the toilet. No doubt she's going to talk some sense into her boyfriend's head and dragged him back.

"What is it about, anyway?" Takeru asked.

Unexpectedly but not quietly surprisingly, it's Hikari who answered. "About your choice of high school, isn't it, onii chan?"

"What's wrong with it? The uniform is cool. It's gotta be a cool school." Mimi blinked, clearly missing the point.

Koushirou turned to inform her. Her being in America made her lack of, or forget, some Japanese custom knowledge. "In fact, indeed it is, Mimi san. It's Tokyo high school. One of the best top five high schools in Japan."

"OH!"

"If it's so, then you're also great to be accepted there, Taichi han" Tentomon praised.

Taichi shrugged, distinctly uninterested. "Maybe."

"It is. The school is informed to collect many talent students in various fields. The course syllabuses are taken from foreign colleges cooperating with the school. The entrance exam is also one of the hardest. More than 80 points in every subject is required to pass and be able to apply."

"Wow…so tough…" Daisuke muttered. "You are really great, Taichi sampai!"

"You know…there is something called 'scholarship'. They offer it to anyone."

"Not anyone. You need to have some special abilities or qualify to gain the scholarship. To be accepted by that high standard school is almost once in a life time chance."

Far away from the party, Sora stated to the blonde, who turned his back on her. "And Taichi deserves his, don't you think so?"

"Whatever."

The red headed girl sighed. "Yamato…I think you're acting childish."

"…just leave me alone for a while."

Knowing that she couldn't bring him to his sense, and meanwhile respecting his wish…or just giving in his mood, she left. But not before telling him to get over it soon.

Yamato simply watched the clean, vast view in front of him, mind wandering else where.

"…it's soccer scholarship. They want me to play for their soccer team."

"Cool! Isn't it one of the strongest team ever?!"

"Maybe."

The conversation was cut short from a while when Miyako noticed a figure coming their way…without another one.

"Hey, Sora san, where's Yamato san?"

"He said just leave him alone." She sighed and accepted the tea Hikari handed to her.

Half of the food brought was eaten. Which was so much. They keened on chatting to clam their stomach.

"Excuse me, guys. Bathroom brake." Taichi said, getting up. "Be right back."

Watching him out of hearing range, Miyako turned to her computer club's headmaster. "Hey, Izumi sampai, I heard the teachers talked while I turned in my class homework in the teacher office. Is it true that…"

"So here you are."

A familiar voice suddenly spoke aloud. The blonde didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just happen to have to go to the bathroom."

"The bathroom is over there."

"I know."

A step closer.

"Are you still mad at me? For getting offered a scholarship from some faraway school?"

"You said you refused it a long time ago," Yamato said coldly. "But the next thing you did was applying and passing the entrance exam."

"Your point?"

"My point? My point is," the blonde turned to glare at his best friend, angry and frustrated clearly showed. "that you said you wouldn't go to that school! But then I turned my back and you already took the entrance exam and went straight to it! I don't understand! Why?! I thought we would go to Odaiba high together! The three of us! I thought you said my relationship with Sora would never affect our friendship."

Taichi raised an eyebrow, obviously confused and quietly surprised. "You think that's the reason?"

"I've heard."

"I don't know you're the kind of guy who listens to those stupid rumors."

"I'm not. But it makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Haa? So he rejected the scholarship he was offered but took the entrance exam instead?"

"From what I have heard from the horse's mouth, yes."

"I don't think there'll be anyone else like him."

"Pretty cool, isn't it? If one doesn't think one can make it, one would greatly take the offer." Takeru commented. "Full of surprise, that Taichi san."

"But why did he have to make things complicated like that? He should have taken the scholarship from the start."

"Rumor has it that he just realizes he doesn't want to be a third wheel or see the heart breaking scene."

Sora choke on her tea. Jyou patted her back sympathetically while Piyomon looked worried. Letting the curiosity take over, they kept on talking as if nothing happened, and ignored Sora's attempt to interrupt as if she weren't there. Even her partner joined in!

"It's absolutely nonsense. You really believe so? Oh, my…Yamato, I thought you knew me better than that."

Yamato hissed, but refused to say anything.

"Are you really that upset we won't go the same school?"

"Can't I? You're my best friend. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Are you saying you would stop being my friend if I'm far away?"

"Of course not."

"I think so. Then, what's the problem?" Taichi grinned, hands in pockets. A kind of grin that shone innocence, confidence and wholehearted trust. Yamato could only watch and sighed inwardly. He somehow felt stupid for getting upset over the matter.

Seeing his friend calm down and be his usual-self again, Taichi stepped over and sat behind Yamato, back-to-back. He leant on his back, relaxing, looking at the enormous sky above them. He felt the blonde do the same, and smiled.

"You know, part of the reason I applied for Tokyo high is because I always believe in what you said, "I will never let anything come between our friendship ever again"…or some thing like that. I know I'll always have you and your support. And that gives me courage to accomplish my goal."

Yamato didn't reply. His face was hot for a sudden.

"I want to do the same for you. Giving you support. Not just with my presence, but also with my heart. I trust you can complete your goal even if I'm not there with you physically. Or am I wrong?"

No words were said, but it's not like they needed them. Taichi felt Yamato more relax and less tensed. That was enough.

"Come on, let's get back, or else they will finish everything off without us."

Taichi held out his hand, a bright smile on his face never wavering. And from all stubbornness his friend possessed, Yamato knew he'd always give in his friend every wish…well, almost every wish, anyway. So he took the hand, and let the brunet lead him back to the picnic place.

Taichi noticed everyone stopped talking when they saw them. Some looked worried, some curious. He shrugged. Maybe they were afraid he and Yamato had a fight. Or…

"Hey, why stop talking on our behalf?" the brunet grinned. "Gossiping on us?"

That got some nervous laugh and not-look-in-the-eyes stare. Yamato snorted before sitting down next to his best friend. They continued to eat and talk about nothing in particular. In the corner of their eyes, though, other chosen children nudged each other, obviously having something to ask but didn't dare. Taichi and Yamato pretended to not see until Daisuke, after hit on the back by Miyako, spoke up.

"Hey, sampai?"

Both sampai looked up.

"Umm…Taichi sampai, is it true that you didn't take the scholarship?"

"Oh, yeah." He answered simply, like it's the usual thing easily done. Seeing his carefree attitude, the others bombed their questions at once.

"Why not?"

"Then why did you take the entrance exam?"

"Tell us!"

The brunet took his time before answering, chewing and swallowing whatever in his mouth. "If I took the soccer scholarship, playing soccer would come before everything, right."

At their intently listening and silent air, even Yamato did pay attention, Taichi, playful yet serious at the same time, said with an amused smile.

"I don't want that. Sure, soccer is fun and I would like to join the club once the school starts. However…"

There's a twinkle in his eyes and some mysterious secrets hidden behind his growing bigger smile. "There's some other things I also want to do."

Something about his appearance prevented them from asking more questions. Because those questions would not be answered. At least, not now. Not yet.

Typical Taichi.

And they could forget the stupid question like whether the rumor was true since it was as plain as the nose on your face that it wasn't.

So they left it as that. Though they still wanted to, no one brought it up again. They ate up what was left, cleaned the place, and enjoyed the time together.

"Hey, let's take a picture together!" Miyako shout. Hereby stood Hikari, her digital camera ready in her hands.

One by one, the chosen children took a picture with their digimons, then a group of three or four, or more and less, every here and there. Before they called it a day, it's time to take a group photo. All together.

Taking charge, Hikari set their positions. It ended up with the Daisuke, Ken and Takeru sitting in front, Jyou, Koushirou and Iori on their left, Miyako, Mimi and Sora on their right, and Yamato and Taichi behind them. The digimons were all close to their human partners.

Making sure that everything was in order; the tripod, the focus, the timing, etc, Hikari ran to the group, setting herself between her brother and Miyako, clinging on Taichi's arm as the camera flashed.

The picture was good. They looked happy.

It's not the first photo they took together, and it's sure not the last. As the future came, they might not be together as much as before.

But it's alright.

They were never really separated. Always together.

By hearts. By souls.

That's why every step they took on their way was firm and strong. Never regretted any decision made.

Through tears and smiles,

Now, or the faraway future,

No one was alone.

***********Owari*******************

Red: and now I know why Toei doesn't make Digimon Adventure 03. I was having a hard time giving everyone's roles…and it's only 12 people plus 12 digimons! If 03 is really to exist…I don't want to think how they are going to put the chosen (not anymore) children, their kids, and all digimons in the same scene. Nightmare!


End file.
